1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device in which a shape of a display module is changed to a plane shape or a curvature shape.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices display images. Examples of display devices include plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices.
Among the various display devices, OLED devices and EPD devices include a display module that is easily thinned and of which a curvature is flexibly varied.
A display module of a related art display device my be rounded with a certain curvature according to driving of a curvature varying apparatus that includes a motor, a rack gear, and a pinion gear or includes a motor, a wire, and a link. However, in the related art curvature varying apparatus, noise is caused by a physical friction between the motor, the rack gear, and the pinion gear or between the motor, the wire, and the link. Also, mechanical elements are worn due to physical friction between the mechanical elements. For these reasons, maintenance, such as replacement of the worn elements, is needed.